Incursion
Incursion (also referred to as Chapter 1: Incursion) is the first Zombies map of "The Eclipse War" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Incursion is set at the desolate Oracle space station in the aftermath of Master Ronin's surprise attack. Much of the station is destroyed and in disrepair, making traveling around the space station trickier. Players will spawn in the main hall, where they were during the incursion. Players can access other rooms, such as the Cafeteria, Barracks, Armory, and the destroyed Testing Lab. Power can be restored by turning on an emergency generator hidden away in the Barracks. Story As the impulse cannons of the Sanctorium crippled the Oracle space station's defenses and power grid, Master Ronin and some of his drones boarded the station, executing some of the survivors who were unable to escape the station. Soon, some of Ronin's forces discovered the station's secret testing lab dedicated to experimenting with weaponized Hybrillium. Seizing some of the Hybrillium samples, Ronin begins to monologue over the remaining survivors, including "Athena", Alain, Jack, and Ben, who are all laying amongst the debris, wounded and hurt. Ronin tells the survivors that today marked the end of their kind, saying that their inevitable reincarnation would ultimately spare them from the pain and suffering inflicted in the attack. Not long afterwards, a drone returns to Ronin, quietly informing his master that they've collected the data regarding the location of the blacksite and the vault, and that they've contacted their buyer at the shipyard. Satisfied with the progress in his plans, Ronin orders his forces to prepare to leave. As Ronin and his forces began to leave the station, Ronin orders for the Hybrillium testing lab to be scuttled. As the lab was destroyed, the Hybrillium samples within the lab soon began to spread around the ship and contaminated it, infecting the corpses of the dead survivors and transforming them into zombies. Laughing over his victory, Ronin and his forces soon escape within the Sanctorium, leaving the remaining survivors to fend off against the new zombie outbreak. As the stability of the station began to slowly fall apart, the survivors frantically attempt to re-establish contact with Command by rebooting the station's power grid through an emergency generator. However, the explosion caused by the testing lab's destruction had crippled the station's communications tower. After making some repairs to the tower, the survivors contact Command, sending out a distress signal and informing them of the situation. Unexpectedly however, Command deems a recovery of the survivors from the station impossible due to the undead aboard the station, explaining that if the station is to remain, it could ultimately repeat the catastrophic destruction of other planets if it is to crash-land somewhere. Instead, Command informs the survivors that they are going to remotely scuttle the station, telling the survivors to seek shelter from the ensuing destruction of the station around them. Heeding the warning, the survivors are able to locate a panic room within a back room in the Barracks. Sealing themselves within the room, the survivors brace for the inevitable explosion. As Command prayed for the survivors, the entire station was soon scuttled and imploded from within, sending debris everywhere in the void of space, but ultimately destroying the undead infection in the process. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Survive the incursion. Trivia * This is the first map in the Roach Chronicles to be set within Anakin Nakamura's "Eclipse Universe". Category:The Eclipse War